


The Best Worst Day Ever

by LdyBastet



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 10:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Rom has had a terrible day at work, and Crow has an idea on how to make him feel better.





	The Best Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/gifts).



> Written as a Christmas present for my beloved beta-reader and friend, misumaru, with _dominance_ as the prompt from my card from the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters and the world they live in are owned by Sanrio, I just write filthy porn about them. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from this. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

Rom sighed as he noticed that the door to his room wasn't locked. Usually he didn't regret that he'd given Crow the spare key, but that day he'd have a particularly shitty day at work and his boss had yelled at him for things that Rom had absolutely no control over. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Crow's antics.

He must have had a frown on his face, because Crow didn't pounce on him as he stepped inside, instead taking a step back and just saying hello and ask how his day had been.

"Terrible," Rom replied. "Don't ask. I want to erase today from existence." Crow nodded with a strange look on his face, and Rom just ignored him. "I'm taking a shower."

"Okay."

As the hot water washed some of the frustration off Rom, he started wondering what Crow was planning, because that had been a look of calculation. As long as it wasn't a night out, or something cheesy like trying to cheer him up with a romantic dinner... He just might snap.

Feeling a tiny bit more like a Myumon again instead of a raging volcano, Rom stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The room was darker than he'd expected, lit only by a few candles on the windowsill. His eyes quickly adjusted to the gloom, and a jolt of lust erupted inside him as he spotted Crow on his knees on the futon, naked and with his wrists crossed in front of him, a scarf wrapped around them. A small growl escaped Rom, and he noticed it made Crow shiver. A number of ideas raced through Rom's mind - things he could do to Crow, how easily he could overpower him, what it would feel like to take him...

"Look at me," Rom said, and his voice might have taken on a gravelly note. 

When Crow raised his head, Rom let the towel fall, revealing that he was quickly getting hard. Rom stepped closer, assessing Crow's reaction. Was Crow even aware of what he was waking up in Rom?

Crow kept his eyes on Rom's face and lifted his bound arms, presenting himself to Rom. "Please," he whispered, and Rom couldn't hold back anymore. 

He grabbed the ends of the scarf and tightened it around Crow's wrists, tying them together properly, then pushed him down on his back. "Mine," he growled in Crow's ear, pulling his arms up over his head and tying the loose ends of the scarf to a pipe on the wall. Crow's hands secured, Rom pulled his legs apart and sat back for a moment to just look at him, spread out like an offering before him. Fuck, but Crow was sexy like this. Rom closed his hand around his own cock, stroking it slowly. 

"Do you want this?" he asked. "Do you want my cock?"

Crow nodded and licked his lips, gaze locked on Rom's cock and hand. "Yes."

"Show me how much you want it." Rom knelt by Crow's head and leaned over him, one hand resting on the wall. "Suck me."

Crow rolled over on his side and started licking Rom's cock, slow, sensual movements of his tongue, then he pressed his lips reverently to the shaft, to the head, to Rom's balls, before he took him into his mouth and began sucking him. It was like Crow was worshipping him through his cock, and Rom had to force himself to not just thrust deeply into his mouth, grab his hair and just fuck his mouth until he came. With a low growl, Rom pulled away.

Crow looked up at him with wet and swollen lips, eyes dark with arousal and tail curling back and forth. Rom grinned. "On your back again."

Crow rolled onto his back and spread his legs, and Rom moved down to sit between them. Crow was hard, a bead of pre-come glittering in the warm glow from the candles, and he followed Rom with his gaze as he reached for the lube.

Rom pushed two slick fingers inside Crow, making him gasp at the stretch. He moved his fingers slowly, easing them in and out, twisting his hand, and teasing moan after lustful moan from Crow. It wasn't until Crow was breathing hard and begging that Rom finally took pity on him (and his own aching cock), and stopped teasing him. 

He lined his cock up with Crow's entrance and entered him in one long, slow thrust. "Mine," he said again, sliding his hands up over Crow's body until they reached his bound wrists. Rom tugged lightly at them, enjoying the feeling of having Crow completely at his mercy. Crow was tight and hot around him, hugging Rom's cock perfectly, and Rom dragged his fangs over the sensitive skin of Crow's neck, making Crow gasp again. 

Rom set a hard and fast pace, enjoying the feel of Crow's body and the sight of him, bound and helpless before him. He took Crow's cock into his hand and stroked it as he thrust into him. Crow's moans got louder, urging Rom on, and then Crow tensed up underneath him, his arse tightening, and Crow's cock pulsed hotly over Rom's hand as he came. 

Rom didn't stop though, fucking him hard, seeking his own release. Sweat trickled down Rom's back and he could hear his own growls get deeper as he got closer... With a last thrust, he came hard, little sparks dancing before his eyes and his pulse thumping in his ears. He slumped over Crow, catching his breath for a moment before he pulled out and sat back, satisfied and relaxed. 

Crow was looking at him. "What?"

"Are you feeling better now?"

Rom nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." Crow grinned. "Maybe you could untie me then?"

Rom thought for a moment. "I don't know. You look good like this, and after the day I've had, I just might need a little more to feel like myself again." 

Crow frowned. "More? Wait..." He tugged at the scarf, not being able to free himself. "I'm not sure my arse can take another pounding."

Rom winked. "I guess we'll have to see. I can kiss it better if you get too sore."

Crow groaned, but he stopped fretting and Rom could see that his cock was twitching back to life...


End file.
